gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma
The Dinka Akuma is a motorcycle featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV (multiplayer only, or with cheats), Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Akuma is mainly based on the Buell XB12S, though it appears to be a streetfighter version of the Double T, sharing a lot of design cues with it; same front and rear ends, same fuel tank, same controls. However, the Akuma features a tubular frame, much like that of a Ducati Streetfighter or Triumph Speed Triple, instead of a solid one. Although the bike is often said to be stripped down, it features many visual modifications: • Optional front and rear fenders; the bikes may appear with any of the two, both, or none at all; • Optional miniature carbon fibre fairing and rear mirrors; and Three seating and exhaust pipe configurations, including: * A large framed seat with a brake light and twin full-length exhaust pipes mounted underneath; * A medium framed seat with a brake light and a full-length exhaust pipe mounted on the right side; and * A flat springer seat with no brake light, and a massive air intake and a short unrestricted exhaust outlet at the engine block. Performance It features a liquid-cooled inline-4 engine coupled to a 5-speed transmission. This bike features a lightweight construction and has a relativity short wheelbase, making it ideal for city-streets getaways, and a good bike to use in trying to get the achievement/trophy Wheelie Rider. This short wheelbase, however, also means that it has a stability problem, which riders can feel when taking it on a high speed corner. Acceleration is very impressive, but the brakes aren't good enough to keep up with the speed. Variants In GTA IV, the bike may appear with various design alterations : *Various carbon fiber parts, including exhaust slip-on, front and rear fenders and a windshield. *Side-mounted single exhaust, or underseat dual ones. A turbocharged version is also available, sporting a springer back seat replacing the entire rear end and a no-restriction short exhaust system. This variant, however, shares the same performances as the naturally aspired one. Gallery Akuma-TBOGT-front.jpg|An Akuma in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Akuma_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|Front quarter view, enhanced edition (Rear quarter view) DinkaAkuma-GTAV.png|An Akuma in Grand Theft Auto V. Akuma-GTAV-Side.png|Side view of the Akuma, as seen in GTA Online trailer. Akuma.jpg|A customized Akuma in GTA V. Akuma_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Rider's first person view in the enhanced versions of GTA V. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony *Can be spawned by dialing 625-555-0200 on the phone. Using the cheat code is the fastest way to obtain an Akuma, as they are rarely seen driven around in single player like the Hakuchou. *Seen driven around in multiplayer. GTA V * Can be bought for $9,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Sometimes found driving around Vespucci Beach, especially when driving another motorcycle. * Rarely found driving around in Vinewood. * Can be found at the south west side of the Los Santos International Airport. Trivia *The Akuma is one of the fastest motorcycles in the GTA IV trilogy so far, the fastest being the Double-T Drag. *Akuma (悪魔) is Japanese for "Satan" or "devil". **Akuma is also the name of a character in the Street Fighter fighting games. *The Akuma appeared in two GameInformer screenshots, with the same dual oval headlights, frame, split six-spoke wheels and tires, rear fender and underside. The only difference between the Ballad of Gay Tony Rendition and the V rendition is the addition of a rear hugger. *Sometimes there will be no sound when you start-up the Akuma, turning the engine off and then on again fixes this problem. *The Akuma, along with several other motorcycles, doesn't feature a license plate in Grand Theft Auto V. See Also *Vader, a similar streetfighter in the The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V. }} de:Akuma es:Akuma fi:Akuma pl:Akuma Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Vehicles in GTA Online